


Миг до правды

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Oedipus' Complex, Out of Character, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Триш получает силу Уризена и это меняет все планы Ви. Как, впрочем, и обстоятельства его смертности, и взаимоотношения с ней и Данте. Вот только как связать это с прошлым и самим собой?
Relationships: Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Trish & V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Миг до правды

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Laetans member** | [diary](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3341010)
> 
> AU, в котором Триш получает нежелательные демонические способности, а для сосуществования с ними их нужно как можно чаще использовать

Триш не спит, со вздохом решает Ви, и открывает глаза.

Нет смысла противиться неизбежному.

А потому ищет взглядом трость, но не просит помощи, чтобы подняться.

Ведь эта боль в ноге не имеет никакого смысла. Или, если ему всё-таки повезёт, не будет иметь.

Разрушенный город, но целое агентство ― жаль, что ему не довелось увидеть, как Данте спустился в Ад, как его сил хватило лишь на взгляд к разрушенным корням Клипота...

Если бы он мог также смотреть ей в лицо.

Если бы он также не видел, как она похожа на...

Нет.

Сейчас это глупо считать проявлением силы духа.

Ви встаёт перед Триш.

― Как вовремя, ― хмыкает она.

Ви невыносимо думать, что будет дальше и он лишь протягивает ей трость.

― Будет лучше, если я не смогу за ней тянуться.

Триш фыркает и у Ви впервые отлегает от сердца: он запомнил именно её, а значит, не так тяжело представить, как именно она сейчас морщит нос.

~~И как это непохоже на мать.~~

А потом слышится треск, Ви словно раздирает когтями изнутри, а потом что-то происходит...

― Достаточно на сегодня.

И затем Вергилия прошивает болью: от порции силы, от воссоединения с прежней болью, от контраста с хрупким человеческим телом, от воспоминаний, которые не дают закрыться от Триш.

Потому что на миг он становится прежним.

Тем Вергилием, который годы назад так боялся демоницы с лицом его матери.

Тем Вергилием, который увидел в этой демонице ключ к своему спасению.

***

Всё что есть у Вергилия ― это желание отвернуться от пальцев, коротко приподнимающих за подбородок, содрогаясь от нежелания видеть мать.

Всё, к чему стремится Ви ― это ткнуться лбом к резко отнятой ладони.

Больно? Плохо? Невыносимо?

Да, последнее.

Ви хочется понять, почему та жизненная сила, которую вобрала в себя Триш, так легко даётся ей, почему её обретённая после гибели Мундуса человечность не страдает от того, что она убила Уризена.

Триш встаёт и Ви понимает, что у них снова получилось: его тело не жаждет распасться прахом, не отзывается болью, а про место шрама от молнии напоминает лишь отголосок боли, но никак не шрам.

Ви наконец-таки открывает глаза.

Триш не нравится быть рядом.

Об этом нужно было догадаться раньше, но... Разве он мог знать, что Неро отберёт руль у Нико и их втроём затянет в эту иллюзию, прямиком чтобы спасти Данте от Уризена?

Ответ получается всё так же в упрёк себе: он должен был быть там раньше. Он должен был предотвратить ошибку. Он не должен был вынуждать Триш стать вместилищем всей силы Уризена.

Эти попытки поить его своими силами...

Ви сжимает трость покрепче.

Нет.

Он не вправе просить Триш быть с ним помягче.

Ведь она совсем не хотела стать той, от кого бы зависел именно он.

Особенно после того, как она узнала о нём слишком много правды.

***

― Я заслужил презрение, не так ли?

Триш раздражённо скользит по нему взглядом и Ви жалеет, что не может ей сказать: ты вольна уйти на сколько хочешь. Он для неё ― хуже, чем просто беспомощное дитя. Хуже чада (если бы не было так больно помнить поджатые губы матери!), расстроившего своим проступком. Хуже сына, который своим появлением разрушил прежнюю жизнь матери.

― Я занята. Заказ должен был быть выполнен давно, а та женщина из штаба не выносит опозданий.

Ви не понимает, почему же так и остаётся для неё бесполезен.  
У него есть тело, есть крупицы сил, которыми Триш легче поделиться, чем носить тяжёлым грузом в себе.

― Я должен был дать тебе уйти...

Но одно он легко понимает: будь у неё меньше причин избавиться от Уризена и понимания, что значит, по-настоящему помочь Данте, она бы так и оставила его умирать.

Правда, сейчас он может лишь встать и подойти поближе.

Будет больно, но...

— Поделись так, чтобы ты смогла выдержать без этого всё время для выполнения заказа.

... ему вполне легко понять, что Триш хочется побыть в одиночестве. Отдохнуть от его присутствия, встретиться с Леди, помочь военным зачистить город под личиной какой-нибудь другой наёмницы.

― И что, без платочка для хнычущего мальчика? ― Триш ещё пару секунд делает вид, что заинтересована номером из списка. ― Тебе плохо идёт эта роль спасителя.

Ви отвечает ей ухмылкой:

― Что ж... Если бы это было так важно, я бы не просил.

Триш не спрашивает, почему он говорит про вспышку молнии, про собственную силу, которая появляется в её руках. Но будь её слова колкими шипами...

Может, ей это не столь важно.

И тем не менее, если бы она могла сотворить что-нибудь подобное, материальное ― то он бы позволил оберуть тёрном все эти слова вокруг её руки.

Конечно же, в этом они не столь похожи...

Только он уже успел понять, как его вынужденное и регулярное присутствие кажется ей сродни покушению на свободу.

***

― Просыпайся. Вставай.

Край шали отсекает взмах оружия.

Разумеется, чтобы защитить.

Он бы проснулся, чтобы не болело: за то, что не цельный, такой слабый, измотанный, он видит призрак матери. Против себя же самого он точно не защитится.

Но стоит ли бежать?

Ви отступает и неудачный выпад оборачивается выпавшей тростью.

Те, лишающие сил кошмары не вернутся.

Он лишь наедине с тем, кем он был сам. Если, конечно, продолжать притворяться, что в матери он не видит всё милосердие, которого достоин, или же забыть о боли, на которую его обрекло отсутствие кошмаров.

И как он раньше не подумал, что в отсутствие страхов, непонимание, боль станут его спутниками не только от её рук.

Она... Она...

― Беги!

Ви делает шаг, другой, третий ― каждый из них отсчитывается болью, одновременно напоминающей множество резко натянутых струн и разряд молнии через колено.

Вспышка, нечто на краю видимости, попытки обогнуть слепо рыщущие щупальца Уризена ― и крик.

Звериный, не знающий слов, но оканчивающий чьи-то внушительные шаги в не менее громоздких доспехах.

Ви знает: где-нибудь здесь есть что-нибудь, что сделает его не столь бессильным.

Но что же это?

Он уклоняется от щупальца и то сворачивается кольцом вокруг пустоты.

Нело Анджело прорубает себе путь куда-то вправо, точно также чего-то боясь либо не замечая Ви.

Впереди блестит портал от Ямато.

Ви знает: не больше десятка шагов ― и он спасён.

Она же это имела в виду?

Блеск стали.

Падение.

Взмах.

Молниеносное движение подсекает лодыжки.

Не встать, не исцелиться. Сам же в собственной ловушке.

Вместо зловещей тени ― собственный синий плащ.

А потом исчезает и он.

Ви дремлет беспокойно: слишком часто снятся всполохи Ямато, от которых он вздрагивает. Кто её забирает? Неужели он, так яростно пронзающий себя целого под крики матери, никогда не найдёт способ забрать катану у Неро? И даст ли ему это хоть чуточку смысла в происходящем?

Ви чувствует, как щупальцы растягивают его в стороны ― вокруг ног и рук, одна медленно обвивает шею, но душит умелой удавкой ― медленно, постепенно лишая сначала голоса, а затем и сил.

А потом наступает недвижность.

Ви видит лишь кусочек синего, подобного адскому, неба, между открытой махиной огромной пасти в мелких зубах, вороха щупалец, и множества оттенков чего-то алого, пульсирующего за его спиной.

Его не слушаются даже собственные веки, а слезящиеся глаза продолжают видеть, жгущие огнем борозды от шипов на щупальцах Клипота (или это Уризен?) ослабляют хватку, но в раны впиваются нити жил, вытягивая конечности высоко над головой.

Раны начинает незримо распирать, пульсация за спиной толчками колышет туловище Ви, притянутое невидимой силой. Этот пульс смешивается с биением его сердца, мешает думать, заставляет лишь беспомощно наблюдать, растворяться в волнах боли, которая внезапно становится кладезем всей той силы, на которую способно слабое людское тело.

Или не слабое?

В своей беспомощности Ви внезапно понимает: вот, это оно. 

То, от чего он пытался себя отделить и теперь жесточайше за это расплачивается.

Жилы врастают всё сильнее, расслаивая его собственную плоть: одежда, кожа, тонкая прослойка бело-жёлтого жира под пленкой крови ― врастающая плоть вытаскивает его собственную, словно незримым крючком, а он отчего-то не сорвал голос от боли, и наоборот, наблюдает за этим как сквозь стекло: слабое, так и не ставшее привычным, тело кажется отдельным, но увы, не чужим ― словно у его боли есть какие-то границы. 

Такие, чтобы не лишить его сознания и заставить смотреть превращение себя в того, кто чуть не убил его при первой встрече.

Ви молчит.

Ви понимает самое страшное ― теперь он правда беспомощен.

Ведь чем сильнее он сливается с плотью изнутри Уризена, тем сильнее это противоестественное ощущение: дом.

Из его спины тянутся бело-алые слои мышц, сливаются с веретёнами волокон и сосудов внутри тела Уризена, те пульсируют, а разверстые слои над головой, возле плеч и над икрами распадаются на алые, подобные крыльям сегменты. Каждый слой покрыт узловатой паутинкой красных и синих сосудов, сливающихся с такими же, фиолетовыми, в теле Уризена. 

Ослабевает и пульсация за спиной: теперь он слился, теперь его демонической части послужит уже не слабое людское сердце. Или уже не его?

Ви не знает ответа и не может даже вскрикнуть: теперь всё заполняет ощущение правильности.

И ожидание чего-то, во что он не может поверить.

Пока не видит светлые волосы, алую ткань на плечах и чёрный корсаж, как на платье.

Сердце стучит всё медленнее, а зрение становится лишь набором расплывчатых цветных пятен.

Нет, не может быть!..

― Я взяла себе эту силу, Данте, ― слышится знакомый голос, кажется, что-то дотрагивается до его ладони.

На лицо что-то падает. Волосы...

Такое уже когда-то было? Когда? С кем?

―... оставь... Ещё спит...

Ви моргает.

Край волос оказывается светлым, знакомый алый цвет маячит где-то рядом.

Где он? Кто готов питаться его иллюзией счастья? Почему мать совсем юна?

Пожалуйста, пускай этот миг продлится ещё немного, сейчас ведь так позабыто хорошо.

А затем слышится почти презрительное хмыкание.

Почти ― потому что в этом голосе слишком много знакомого.

Невозможного, как и его надежда.

Щелчок — и в глаза бьёт сиянием.

Ви открывает глаза и морщится: как от ощущения, так и от осознания, что рядом ― она.

Поздно прятаться.

― Ну вот, я знала, что ты же такой соня.

Ви вздрагивает.

И наконец-таки просыпается окончательно.

Триш, выпрямляясь, бросает взгляд куда-то в сторону двери и кладёт тёмные очки в карман кожаной куртки.

Та и правда алая, как шаль матери.

Ви, вздыхая, поднимается. От него в агентстве и в самом деле мало пользы. Та, на кого так смотрела Триш, проходит к столу. Ви успевает вспомнить: не говорить с Мэри об Аркхэме. Иначе она не преминёт напомнить о том прошлом, про которое Данте лучше всего забыть, не неся груза его ошибок. Увы, ему от этого легче точно не станет, а Триш...

Ви опускает глаза, думая, что после того, как она всё ещё продолжает стабильно тратить свою энергию на него, делать из неё ложную причину раздора слишком противно. 

За молчание положено платить молчанием.

Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы Данте лишался подруги из-за его (пускай и окажется, что тысячи раз благой) лжи.

― Давай побыстрее, ― напоминает Триш.

Ви медленно встаёт и старается не смотреть ни на нетерпеливо покачивающийся от сидения нога на ногу сапог, ни на блеск молнии, с каждым щелчком пальцев срывающийся с рук Триш.

Нога отзывается болью, но Ви не хочется себя жалеть ― это чувствуется и без того непривычным: тот, кто был сыном Спарды, принимает в себя силу от рук демоницы с лицом его матери.

Хотя бы потому, что это, выглядя со стороны видом пытки, оказывается даже ни на йоту никаким не наказанием.  
Только попыткой... сосуществовать? Видимо, так ― он лишился своих фамильяров и обрёк на пребывание рядом ту, кто не выносит хотя бы малейшего намёка на изначальную цель её бытия.

Им бесполезно друг друга винить, чего-либо требовать, думать о жалости ― этот факт напоминает Ви, как много разницы между Триш и теми, кто стал воплощением его страхов и боли.

Но у Триш есть то, ради чего он потерпит.

Ради чего постарается не раздражать её ненужными вопросами обо всей им затеянной за спиной Данте лжи.

От Триш пахнет каким-то терпко-удушливым парфюмом, лицо ― маска усталого, но сдержанного недовольства, словно её прервали перед чем-либо важным.

Даже встав во весь рост, ещё баюкающий в груди впечатление от того неправильного уюта из сна, Ви кажется, что Триш смотрит на него свысока.

А потом к горлу бросается слепящая вспышка, Ви хрипит от боли, но это того действительно стоит: теперь он ненадолго цельный.

Ненадолго, но он ― настоящий Вергилий.

***

Триш кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, опирается ― Ви сидит на стуле без спинки.

Ненавязчивое унижение ― вот чем это может быть. Но Триш так делает и рядом с Данте, тот лишь изредка отмахивается, если надоест. Мэри, или давно уже Леди, прижимается к ней вплотную или обнимает.

Это знак тесного знакомства, вспоминает Ви. Того самого, которое совсем не раздражает.

― Итак, ты решил, что я помогу? Или может, найду деньги на личного парикмахера?

Ви смотрит на себя: спутанный клок волос у левого уха, сломанный зубец расчески и лак для волос. Попытка привести себя в порядок обернулась неудачей: простая крышка закатилась в дальний угол, а наливающийся синевой след у подбородка ― это попытка достать его без помощи трости.  
Нет смысла себя отчитывать: обуза.

Одно слово ― окончательный вердикт.

Разве неясно, что для него перед Триш нет никаких оправданий?

Поэтому Ви тихо произносит:

― Нет.

Триш резко разворачивается и, словно говоря своему отражению «Так и знала, что выйдет нечто, мешающее жить», опускается к столику в комнате.

Ви не оглядывается. 

Ви не просит прощения ― жалкие слова лишь добавят её презрения.

Ви не понимает, как просто взять расческу у неё из рук, как перестать смотреть и сравнивать её движения с движениями матери, как перестать видеть во взмахах другой, целой расчески что-то тёплое, незабытое.

― В следующий раз напомни Данте, что именно он свободнее всех, чтобы безвредно находить чьи-либо упавшие вещи.

Ви эхом откликается:

― Я помню.

И лишь потом понимает: Триш, невзирая на недовольство, помогла ему прежде, чем он решил подумать попросить.

Прежде, чем вообще услышала о необходимости малейшей помощи.

***

Триш возвращается и не смотрит ни на что, кроме трубки на столе.

Данте, глядя на неё, непонимающе всплескивает руками:

― Эй, ты ведь только что со свидания! Неужели Леди прощает тебе задержку со временем подготовки к заказам? Она ещё с утра подняла меня пораньше, чтобы дал ей номер того оружейника и не мешал со сделкой!

Триш победно улыбается, выдергивая трубку из-под носа Данте:

― Некоторые свидания требуют пожелать очень и очень сладких снов!

Данте притворно дуется, но тут же бросает взгляд на Ви, словно не знает, что он тут забыл и наверняка подслушал нечто... личное? Брат наверняка жаждет, чтобы внимание в этой якобы серьёзной перепалке досталось именно ему.

Ви невольно отводит взгляд: сейчас, когда они не наедине, не стоит показывать, насколько острее он чувствует нехватку быть таким же полноценным, как когда-то.

Триш облокачивается на стол, Данте ворчит, что она так отдавит ему ногу, пытается прервать разговор, из трубки слышится недовольный возглас Леди ― и Ви никуда не может деться от ощущения холодка в груди.

Триш бархатисто смеётся в трубку, успевает, цыкнув, достать журнал с полки для Данте, откомментировать какие-то отмеченные на ярких страницах «дерьмовые детали», вернуться обратно и нашептать Леди что-то про «у тебя лучший вкус во всех смыслах». Ещё и не забыв скривиться в сторону сказавшего что-то про свидание и «откровенности прямо при нём» Данте.

Сейчас Ви не может противиться холодку в груди: скрестив руки над чашкой со слишком обжигающим чаем, он не чувствует пара на коже.

Что здесь такое? Почему его не раздражает этот шум? Может, стоит пойти поспать, дождаться Триш утром и не травить раны, на которые его обрекает собственная память?

Ви лишь отхлёбывает горчащий от обилия заварки чай, отодвигая сахарницу подальше.

На языке сильнее вкуса тает «вы так похожи». Да, похожи. 

Мать, нестареющая и радующаяся жизни, брат, который старше неё. Невозможно болезненная иллюзия, от которой страшно оторвать взгляд ― словно та исчезнет, сгорит в огне того пожара. Настолько важная, что у него нет правда хороших поводов, чтобы не следить за тем, как невыразимо хорошо демонице с лицом его матери.

Той, чьё довольное лицо он, прикрывшийся легендой о знакомстве с Вергилием, мог бы и не наблюдать.

Ви всматривается ещё ближе: нет, мама так не смеялась, никогда он не видел этого лукавого прищура и недовольно сморщенного носа в ответ на реплики Данте.

И ради этого отличия он хочет быть здесь и дальше, как бы не ширилось ощущение холода и пустоты рядом с ним.

Ведь физически он наконец-таки восстанавливается.

Пускай и ненадолго.

***

― Я ведь не вечен, — словно опомнясь, произносит Ви, ― что если ты не успеешь напитать меня всей излишней силой?

Триш хмыкает:

― Странно слышать от тебя такие вопросы.

Ви поднимает голову и смотрит на неё почти с надеждой:

― Я помню, что не должен рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы продержаться дольше. Но что если моё тело проживёт не как у тридцатилетнего, а меньше? В больнице мне сказали лишь про ногу и лекарства для укрепления костей, не более.

Взгляд Триш скептично скользит по нему и Ви часто моргает: почему если она смотрит с осуждением, словно вот-вот скажет, что не разбирается в подобном, то ему не стыдно? Почему он жаждет хотя бы такого взгляда? За ним ведь не будет ни похвалы, ни равнодушия, ни знакомых жестов матери.

Триш садится позади сгорбившегося Ви и протяжно вздыхает.

Ви знает, что это знакомое ему недовольство.

Но не знает, куда деться: вздох проходит по его шее, он несильно, но выпрямляется, вспоминая это ощущение.

Забытое.

Покалывающее.

От Триш пахнет духами и порохом, а ещё больше — кровью, демонической и её собственной, но это лишь деталь, часть узнаваемого облика.

Самое важное ― это то, как у Ви от случайного вздоха встают дыбом волоски на коже.

То, как он вспоминает, что жадный поцелуй над выступающим позвонком ― его слабое, обрекающее на наслаждение, место.  
То, что позади него сидит демоница, целью которой никогда и не было его очаровывать.

А ведь сейчас ему было бы сложно противостоять.

***

Слабость, усталость, чувство неудачи ― уже полгода Ви, выходя из агентства, ждёт Триш, чтобы она могла с этим разобраться. Буквально снимая всё рукой. Иногда он всё же задирает голову ― оказывается, у него осталась эта привычка, пока был рядом Грифон. Оказывается, ему давно стоит придумывать себе те язвительные замечания. На всякий случай.

Ви осторожно спускается со ступенек, чтобы, уперевшись тростью поудобней, поднять всё же приносимую сюда газету.

От ящиков Данте отказывается, а тот, что был, оплавил один из его «мелких заказов» и был нещадно смят Аластором: Данте явно стоило чаще пускать его в дело.

Пока Триш нет рядом, а Данте с удовольствием разгребает все последствия пронизавшего город Клипота, Ви старается вспомнить, что он ещё на что-нибудь годен. Правда, любимые печати для охраны самого себя, амулеты и знания из толкового оккультизма вызывают у брата и Неро лишь усмешку: они во всех смыслах любят махать оружием и руками.

Правда, теперь они, кажется, ему верят: что он старше своих лет, что, с помощью библиотеки его семьи, была поднята Темен-Ни-Гру и что он правда видел Ад и Вергилия, и так они общались во сне. После описания Мундуса и облика Нело Анжело, разумеется.

Хотя с последним было сложно ― тогда Ви со всей силы сдавил ладонями набалдашник трости и потом старался куда-нибудь деть слишком красноречиво покрасневшую руку с сине-фиолетовыми отпечатками литого металлического рельефа.

В тот день Триш запустила в него молнией ещё до ужина, даже не ворча про силы на заказ.

А сейчас её слишком долго нет.

И Ви кажется, что она может так ему мстить: истощая, но не приводя к гибели. Разумеется, за Данте ― после некоторых событий она наверняка крайне редко ему лжёт. «Некоторых» ― потому что Ви, хоть и меньше, но помнит и о кошмарах с пленом и Мундусом, и потому, что понимает: для нового вида существования в людском теле ему нужны новые слова. Те, которые не будут тревожить старых ран.

Разве что боли от имен «Триш» и «Данте» Ви отпускать совсем не хочется.

Даже если он солгал собственному брату.

***

― Может, не стоит вставать? — непонимающе приподнимает бровь Триш. — Я уже неплохо обращаюсь с этой силой.

Неплохо?

Ви, по идее, должен быть уже не рад: за то, что он может оказаться ненужным Триш, за то, что его это может сделать ещё более уязвимым от неё, за то, что ей не хочется позаботиться о его...

Но Триш просто кладёт ладонь ему на грудь и Ви вспоминает лишь то, что её щекочущие плечо волосы пахнут иначе, чем у матери.

― Я... Я попробую, ― вспоминает о сказанном ею Ви.

Да, конечно. Молния, заряд энергии в его слабое, но способное принять нечто знакомое ему тело. Вернее не «нечто» ― ведь, по сути, Триш возвращает ему...

― Дернешься ― буду делать это стоя, ― предупреждает она, а затем всё настоящее тонет в в молнии и ощущении ставших целыми осколков.

... часть самого себя.

Ви смотрит на её непривычно сосредоточенное, почти суровое от замершего взгляда лицо и хочет вспомнить, что ещё потерял, вонзив в себя «Ямато».

Кроме боли от воспоминаний, если увидеть так близко её лицо.

Кроме горечи от принятых решений.

Кроме презрения к себе.

Триш, которая не мать, он, который ненадолго, но — Вергилий, вся та разница, которая оказывается важной.

Цельный, но лишённый кошмаров Вергилий, вопреки всему, оказывается не столь устойчив к этому ощущению.

Триш, которую стоило бы ценить и доверять ― она рядом, вот она, счастливая, буквально делится самым важным для него, и это вовсе не жертва. Мать, незаслуженно получившая слишком много от демонов, не заставшая их с Данте взрослыми, сомневающимися, никогда не вязавшаяся с холодностью и неуважением к тем, кого любила.

Картины перед глазами Вергилия сменяются слишком часто.

Волосы матери, слипшиеся от крови, такая же алая клякса, ставшая коркой на замерших губах. Светлые волны волос, от молнии полукругом встающие над головой Триш, наспех сжёванный блеск в уголках рта, часто сморщиваемый нос.

Мать, которая мертва и ― невыносимо думать ― больше не вернётся. Триш, которая, невзирая на дела, всегда возвращается. Простые объятия, в которых он мог спрятаться от всего на свете. Рука на груди, которая вместе с болью не даёт ему погибнуть. Горестные воспоминания о Еве. 

Невероятные мгновения, за которые дают надежду, что когда-нибудь Триш станет для него большим, чем... 

Сейчас, пока он вот-вот не треснул на осколки до Ви, кажется, и не нужно делать выбор между своими желаниями.

Триш-Ева-Триш.

Прошлое-настоящее-прошлое.

Зачем ему выбирать?

Ви немеет снаружи и чувствует себя колышущимся маятником изнутри.

Разве не должно быть наоборот? Почему именно сейчас он тянется к той, кто носит чужое лицо?

Он-Ви, захотевший, чтобы его любили. Он-Вергилий, измученный осознанием, что никто не будет рядом так долго, чтобы любить его бесконечнее и сильнее матери.

Боль усиливается.

Триш смотрит на собственную стрекочущую молниями ладонь.  
Когда она отнимает руку, Ви ещё долго лежит, поражённый душой и телом.

Но боль проходит, оцепенение сменяется взглядом в сторону недовольной Триш, а душевно Ви всё ещё потрясён.

Не только потому, что ощущение собственной целостности остаётся с ним буквально на пару секунд. И не оттого, что помнит каждую из прошитых ощущением боли мыслей себя-целого. А потому, что осознает одну важную деталь.

У него-Ви и у него-Вергилия теперь есть вовеки непроходящая беда.

В обоих своих ипостасях он словно один без тех, кто ему важен.

И если важность Данте менялась, делала всё сложнее и непонятней, оставаясь не константой, но проблемой, злобой, то мать...

Матери не вернуть, не заменить, не искупить боли.

Но теперь Ви некуда бежать от знания: в его жизни будет важна та, кто носит её лицо.

Именно бывая рядом, она напоминает Ви, как зря он был отсечён дабы не чувствовать боли.

А сейчас всё слишком ясно.

Ви хочет чувствовать что-нибудь важное, тёплое рядом с Триш.

Что-то такое, отчего бы он сказал: её правда хочется любить.

Ведь она так нравится Данте и Мэри.

Так легко живёт без оглядки на Ви и прошлое.

Так просто и понятно показывает: вот, вот мои сострадание, любовь и человечность, их так просто ощущать, не будучи стеснённой ими.

Ви хочется тянуться к Триш хотя бы поэтому ― сохранённая ей тайна напоминает про то ощущение, в котором он плавится каждый отмеченный её присутствием сон.

Доверие.

Оно давно существует, давая ему слишком много надежд.

Ви ещё не может свыкнуться с тем, что одна лишь тайна даёт ему силы не отбиваться от мысли: не зря.

Совсем не зря он доверился Триш.

Хотя бы в вопросах его существования.

***

Наверное, он это заслуживает ― подниматься, чтобы получить электрический разряд.

Ви уже не пытается закрывать глаза, но теперь к нему во снах приходит мать: не растерзанная демонами, не раненая, не испуганная, но довольная и живая.

Во снах путаются имена, время, ложь и правда — под алой шалью оказывается корсаж Триш, голосом матери его обвиняют во лжи к лучшему другу, а под платьями матери Ви часто видит сапоги Триш и кобуру для пистолетов.

И сами сны эти... странные. В них не так горько и не столь безнадёжно, но и не менее стыдно, чем видеть скорбящего Данте, который не верит, что Ви ошибся, что Триш не могла знать, кем является Уризен, что она... Да, она ведь рассказала ему про то, что Нело Анжело был сделан из кого-то, похожего на Данте.

Видимо, вовремя ― как раз тогда, когда Данте простил бы ей и что-нибудь похуже.

Как, например, гибель Вергилия.

Либо так и не рассказал, кого именно она добила.

Либо...

Да, Триш наверняка убедила его, что Уризен не был Вергилием.

А это значит только одно ― он что-то подозревает.

И никак не может сказать об этом даже Триш.

Ви жаль, что дело идёт к такому финалу, но, кажется, глупостями занимался здесь он ― раз Триш ни о чем не говорила, раз Данте мог догадаться, что Уризен лишь частица его брата, раз он знает так много про Вергилия.

Раскрыть этот обман, а значит, и свою ничтожность ― дело времени для Данте.

Если он будет зол ― значит, не простит это им обоим.

А Триш уйдёт, появляясь лишь через портал Ямато только ради болезненного удара и ни за чем больше.

Или будет приходить во сне, припоминая пытки, которым обучил её Мундус.

Тогда он... Он её возненавидит, верно? Она ведь будет усиленно взращивать в нём это ощущение ― за разрушенную прежнюю жизнь.

Либо...

Ви больше не может прятаться от этой мысли, но, кажется, ей придется рассказать всё Данте.

А потому мысленно просит её об одном: попозже.

Когда-нибудь тогда, когда он свыкнется с тем, что она не будет в его жизни дольше, чем на пару минут в день.

***

― Данте уже что-то подозревает, ― певуче говорит Триш и аккуратно раскладывает пистолеты.

Оба дула лежат параллельно, прямо в сторону Ви, будто Триш удержит их одной рукой.

На них она смотрит с восхищением, хотя Ви знает: это столь давний подарок от Данте, что тот об этом вспоминает лишь иногда, смешливо зубоскаля в ответ на колкости Триш. Те часто бывали похожи на забавы хищницы, не преминувшей осторожно поиграть с маленьким кроликом, дабы не убить слишком хрупкую живую игрушку. Увы, теперь он слишком слаб чтобы думать о том, как она бы поточила об него эти условные коготки.

Ему не достанется даже тех насмешек. И всё же...

― Ты же понимаешь, что Данте захочет с тобой поговорить и не отступит?

... пускай она попробует быть с ним чуть теплее, чем с Данте.

Ви уже не отмахивается от этой мысли ― только горько ухмыляется и не смотрит Триш в глаза.

Места Мэри ему всё равно не занять.

Но даже так он не хочет терять то, что дают ему сны о Триш.

― Я знаю, ― лишь кивает Ви, и осторожно ложится на бок.

После сегодняшнего разряда сидеть тяжело: качается и бильярдный стол перед глазами, и слишком по-смертному кружится голова. Спать, вот что ему осталось.

Напоследок перед разговором с Данте Ви хочется увидеть заново лишь один сон.

Ви закрывает глаза и, убаюкиваемый шагами Триш на втором этаже, погружается в это тёплое, тягучее ощущение покоя.

Такое дарила ему Ева.

С таким же ощущением ему теперь снится Триш.

Та Триш, которая улыбается ему теплее матери, смеётся лукавее, чем когда-нибудь ранее. И с интересом поглядывает на то, как неверяще он касается её щеки, проводит кончиком большого пальца по губам, ведёт обратной стороной ладони по шее.

Ей... нравится.

Она наконец-таки внимательно слушает, когда Ви говорит:

― Тебя не зря так любят.

Триш непонимающе вскидывает бровь, а Ви задерживает дыхание: разве она этого не понимает? Слишком чуждыми кажутся и презрение к ней, одиночество, отчаяние, боль ― она наверняка привыкла к удивлению, восхищению и лишь смеётся над чьей-нибудь завистью. И... И пускай так будет всегда.

Ей правда должны смотреть так вслед ― так, как она того заслуживает.

Так, чтобы он впечатлился этим сильнее, чем от воспоминаний о таких же взглядах вслед его матери.

И Ви хочет видеть, видеть каждый из них, дабы не пропустить ни мига того, что принадлежит Триш по праву.

В этот самый миг Ви верит, что Триш не просто делает его правильным и цельным, нет.

В этот самый миг он верит, что это обоюдно.

Он хочет застыть в этой иллюзии, окончательно принять, что чувства ― это не то, что можно похоронить в себе навсегда, замереть в этом моменте, как на картине, не боясь за будущее.

Пускай это не кончается, пускай всё будет так и больше не меняется, пускай он будет не лжецом и не поплатится ни за одну из своих ошибок.

― Триш...

Триш замирает в ожидании.

Всё становится слишком ясным, чтобы отпираться перед разговором.

У него есть ровно миг на этот радостный сон.

Большего Триш предлагать ему не собирается.

Спящий Ви улыбается ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем агентство оглашают стремительные шаги Данте.


End file.
